From U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,106 is previously known a tube-shaped joint protector of sheet-shaped elastic material adapted to be used on a knee or an elbow. The protector supports the joint to which it is applied and allows movement at the same time as the joint maintains the body temperature so that strain and risks of injuries are limited.
The protector according to the patent document is comprised of a bent, tubular body, which has been provided with the bent configuration by means of transversal seams applied to elongated “eye-shaped” cut-outs in the material.
The previously known device is, however, not flexible enough to provide an adequate curvature of the protector.